Lleucu Grey
Lleucu is a character used by Wayward Daughter in World 4. She is the sister of Wayward Daughter's main character in that world, Tannith Firelock. They were originally twins, Lleucu being the youngest twin, but Lleucu died and was reincarnated within the family. She is half-vampiric, half-human, and is physically around 17 years old even though she was born just over a year ago. She is also a Hunter and the subject of a major Hunter prophecy. Appearance In her original life, Lleucu was identical to Tannith. Both had shoulder length golden hair and dark brown eyes. She didn't survive long enough as a vampire for her vampiric appearance to reveal itself. Now, as a reincarnation, she appears a little different to her former self. Her hair is now darker, chestnut brown and curled. Her eyes are brown like her sister's. She appears around 17 years old, having aged rapidly, the speed increasing as she hit puberty, then slowed and has almost stopped. Personality Home Ability Lleucu's original vampiric ability was never discovered. However, her reincarnation has the ability of telepathy, which may have been her original ability, or it may be a new one. She has used it to create a permanent telepathic link with Tannith, and to send a message proclaiming the Firelock Coven as the new leaders of the supernatural world. Her telepathy can: *create permanent telepathic links *read the thoughts of others *communicate telepathically *give global telepathic messages *control the thoughts and therefore actions of others (when strengthened) *take complex information from the minds of others (when strengthened) Lleucu has also gained Seth's ability of Ability Manipulation. She can use this both on others and on her own 2 abilities. She discovered this ability when they were raiding another coven which had abducted her nephews and nieces. The ability enables her to: *strengthen abilities *weaken or suppress abilities *remove abilities (when strengthened itself) *cause abilities to alter and evolve (when strengthened itself) Family, Coven and Relationships Lleucu's original birth family consisted of her twin, Tannith Firelock, their parents Andrew and Eleri Firelock, their younger brother Gwion and their older brothers James, Sean, Osian, Robert and Michael. She also had sisters in law, nephews and nieces from Robert and Michael. When she was reincarnated, she was reincarnated into the decendants of Robert. She is now biologically and only child and the daughter of Shannon and Robert Firelock. Her half vamprism has by now effectively estranged her from this birth family, at least temporarily. Lleucu is also a member of the coven which her sister leads, the Firelock Coven. The other members are: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Lewis Smith *Louise Malus-Calwin *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan Lleucu has been imprinted upon by Seth Grey. He imprinted upon her the first time he saw her, when she was physically about 6. He was first like a brother/guardian, then a best friend, and then she developed romantic feelings for him. They began dating when she was physically around 16. Brief History Lleucu was born nearly 5 centuries ago in a small coastal town in Western Ireland. The family was at the centre of the ongoing civil was there, and both daughters were raised in this atmosphere. Along with her sister, she volunteered to become a vampire in order to be more able to fight. However, her new vampiric blood was poisonous to her, as can sometimes happen, and she died after a few days of severe illness. Tannith buried her ashes secretly in the town's cemetery and then fled the area. After her sister outwitted Death, she was reincarnated as an infant in her family's descendants. She is a half-vampire, and at first drained people of energy as she was too young to have fangs yet. When Tannith visited, she warned Lleucu's parents of this, as well as giving her some of her own vampiric energy and blood, which would sustain her for longer, and also causes less harm to the donor because of vampiric healing. Lleucu created the telepathic link during this visit. Her mind seemed half that of an child, and half that of her original 15 year old self. When Tannith next visited the home, roughly 2 months afterwards, she found that Lleucu now appeared 4 years old. Frightened by this, her mother Shannon let her come meet the coven, knowing she'd soon have to join them in order to hide the supernatural world from humans. During this visit, Lleucu met Seth and was imprinted upon by him. When Lleucu appeared roughly 10, she realised the conflict between her nature and Seth's could possibly cause him to accidentally harm her, thus harming himself because of the imprint. Frightened of this, she attempted to break off any relationship between them, and told him she was happier without her. He took her at her word, and left to ensure her happiness at the expense of his own. During his absence, her fangs grew out, and she began thirsting for his blood, a sign that she had began to grow attracted to him. When he returned in order to help the pack and coven free Kirk Malus, she was unable to prevent herself from biting him. This made them both realise it'd be impossible for them to be apart. Luckily,Seth's Alpa, Bea, realised she could command him to never harm Lleucu and remove that risk. After Tannith died because of her Hunter side emerging, the entire family had this side bound to prevent it emerging in them too. However, as soon as Tannith was recreated, Lleucu realised her own Hunter side was not fully blocked. Worried, she researched this and has learned she is likely to be the subject of an ancient prophecy and destined to bring the Hunters back to their true selves. Lleucu was accidentally killed in a fight between her brothers Robert and Michael, only to find a fragment of her mind and spirit living within Tannith. She was then revived when Tannith attempted to sacrifice herself to make this happen. Lleucu has since found that the experience, one described cryptically in the Hunter prophecy, has in some way "broken" her and was another step in the path of her destiny. Strengths & Weaknesses